The present disclosure relates broadly to a multi-purpose pet utility vest. In exemplary embodiments discussed herein, the pet utility vest may dispense plastic waste bags for collection of pet waste, and may incorporate at least one utility pocket assembly for carry the pet waste until it can be disposed of properly. The exemplary utility vest may also be used for enhancing visibility of the pet during the day and night, and for covering the pet in cold and inclement weather conditions.